Forged
by darksidecoug
Summary: "'Do not act as if you know who I am,' I command. Link looks into my eyes for the first time in over a year. 'But I do.'" Zelda schemes to finally understand why this one soldier refuses to acknowledge her, not realizing she might be better off not knowing. Set several years after Link was sent back as a child in OoT.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes avert and heads bow as I walk past. I've heard stories of how tawdry and raucous soldiers could be, but they are nothing but respectful when in my presence. The punishment for disgracing themselves in front of me must be severe for them all to be so well behaved. As a unit, I held the men in high esteem for risking their lives for the welfare of Hyrule, but it was hard to think of them as individuals when they weren't allowed to behave that way in front of me. Only one of them stood out to me.

However, he doesn't even need to avert his gaze when I glance over at him. The second I walked into the hall, his eyes fixed to a spot on the table in front of him. The others avoid eye contact as a sign of respect, but his eyes are always filled with anger, as if the sight of me offended him.

I would never admit this aloud, but it hurt, especially coming from him. We met as children, and he confirmed my every fear about the Gerudo diplomat who was attempting to strike a deal with my father. Of course, my father had no reason to believe the eleven year old clad in green, but the boy refused to give up. I admired his resolve and strength and even the righteous fury that seemed to fuel him. I thought we might be friends. I thought wrong.

As soon as he proved the Gerudo's deceit, he left. He wanted no rewards, no titles, nothing but to get away it seemed. I always assumed he'd come back, but as the years passed, I began to believe I'd never see him again, that all that remained of him was a name. Link.

Then, unceremoniously, five years later he came back wanting to join the army. Unfortunately, I was past the age of going wherever and doing whatever I fancied. It would be improper for the unwed princess to visit a soldier alone. However, I made every excuse I of which I could think to be in the same place as him. I wanted him to explain. That was before he pretended like I didn't exist, back when he used to stare me down with those intense blue eyes.

I wish I could have found a way to ask him why he left Hyrule and why he came back during those first few months. After that time, he refused to even look at me, causing me to wonder what possible offense I could have given him. I hadn't done anything to him. If either of us had reason to be mad at the other, it was me. He obviously didn't see it that way though.

I shouldn't care about a lowly soldier's opinion of me, but I cannot help it. It bothers me that every time I saw him in the last year, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. It bothers me that this boy I once thought could be my friend seems to hate me now without cause. Well, no longer. I am the Princess of Hyrule. It is time Link learned what that meant. He will give me the reasons for his actions. My curiosity will be satisfied.

* * *

My plan was nearly perfect. I asked my father for permission to travel to Zora's Domain to visit Princess Ruto. We had become friends when we were younger as we sought to escape from the dreariness of our fathers' work, but it had been over a year since our last encounter. My father had always tried to foster our friendship, so it took little persuasion on my part to get his consent even though I had never made a trip like this on my own before.

The harder part was getting the escort I wanted. My father wanted my entire guard to accompany me, but I quickly convinced him that would send the wrong message for a journey of friendship. We argued for more than a week over what my protection should be until I "accidentally" barged in a meeting with his generals.

My whole body shaking with frustration, I shouted, "How is this so hard? You want a fighter, someone you know can protect me. I want someone familiar with the Zoras, a man who understands their customs, who already has their respect. Is that really so impossible? There's no one in the royal guard or vast army who meets those qualifications? No one?"

At that point I looked around, and a blush came to my cheeks as if I just realized where I was having this personal conversation. I cast my eyes to the ground and cleared my throat before saying, "My apologies father. I do not know what came over me. Please forgive my intrusion."

With a nod, my father excused me, and he and his generals saw me rush out of the room. What they didn't see, was the smirk that graced my face as I left. As my father was about to learn, there was one person that met those qualifications. The reason I planned this trip from the start.

So I wasn't surprised when my father summoned me the next day with a solution to our problem. I was to be escorted by Impa (whom we had previously agreed upon) and a young soldier named Link who had lived with the Zoras for six months when he was younger. The way my father described him, I don't think he realized this was the same boy who had saved us from the Gerudo all those years ago. Sometimes I wonder if he remembers that happened at all.

Unfortunately, my plan didn't go perfectly. There was to be one more escort, a Hylian Knight named Sir Rhys. No amount of arguing from me could remove him, as he was their for Link's sake, instead of mine. If I wanted Link, I had to accept Rhys as well.

Still, I got what I wanted most, and I can work around Rhys. He may be a knight, but even in the small amount of time we've spent readying the horses, I can tell that Impa intimidates him. The Sheikah have that effect on many people. I've already thought up several ways I can use that to my advantage.

Link, however, is not intimidated in the slightest. Instead, he's seething with visible anger at being forced on this journey. He would just have to get over it. Though I did take great delight in Rhys censuring him for not greeting me properly and making him to bow and pledge himself to my service. Were that any other soldier, it would have made me uncomfortable, but it was nice seeing Link knocked down a peg.

Rhys declares we're ready to leave, and Link races out in front of us, claiming he's scouting for any trouble. That's fine. He can't evade me forever. Also, I could use this opportunity to hear Rhys' thoughts on Link.

Rhys shakes his head as he watches Link go. "I don't know what we're going to do with that boy."

I smile. Now I didn't even have to bring it up. "Is that why you're accompanying us? To keep him in line?"

"Actually, I'm to report on his behavior. He's up for a knighthood if you can believe it. But General Irat isn't sure whether to knight him or jail him for insubordination. He's hoping my report of this trip will make the decision clearer."

So it wasn't just with me. Maybe Link just has a problem with authority. "Insubordination?" I question. "What did he do to be at such extremes?"

Rhys chuckles. "The knighthood/imprisonment possibilities are the result of the same event. He was part of a battalion down south that went to help one of our allies deal with a conflict. Well, as they were marching, they came across a fearsome beast with giant tusks and long sharp claws. Reports on its size vary, of course, but most consistently I've heard it was taller than a dozen men.

"The commander ordered retreat so they could regroup, and his men were eager to follow. But one man refused."

"Link."

Rhys nods. "While every other man hurried away, Link ran toward the beast. I wish I could have been there. His commander was screaming at him to come back, but it was far too late. Link's focus is singular, and right then it was turned on defeating that creature. He shot arrows as he ran towards it, which just served to anger the beast. He dodged its charges and then grappled on top of it. The creature tried to shake him loose, but he drove a spear into its back and used it as an anchor to steady himself. It became hard to see him from there, and I've heard many conflicting stories about what he did up there, but all the soldiers agree on how he ended it.

"He managed to make his way on top of its head and drove his sword right between its eyes. He didn't get it quite deep enough though, and he slid down the creature's neck when it bucked its head back in pain. Unfazed, he sprinted back up its neck and, using all his strength, he flipped into the air and on his descent, he slammed his feet onto his sword's pommel, burying it the rest of the way into its head.

"The beast dropped to the ground, and Link jumped off and walked back to his comrades. They stood there in silence and awe. He walked up to his commander, who had also been shocked into speechlessness, and simply said, 'I'm gonna need a new sword.'"

Rhys laughs, but I'm reeling. I heard Link was an impressive fighter, but I had no idea he, or anyone really, could do something like that. Even if the beast had grown twice in size in the telling of the story, that was an incredible feat.

"So if his commander hadn't ordered him back, Link would have been knighted no question, but since he had to disobey an order to do what he did, he might be jailed?"

Rhys nods. "It really is an unfortunate situation. General Irat can't be seen to reward insubordination, but the men who witnessed it want him to be commended, and they might riot if he's punished. So the general decided to put him on a probation of sorts. That way his consequence isn't directly tied to that heroic deed."

I nod in understanding. Though I do wonder why Link is trying to become a knight at all. He was offered titles far greater than that all those years ago, but he refused each one. Then again, my desires have changed in the last six years, so why shouldn't his?

Regardless, my resolve to learn why Link treated me the way he did hadn't weakened. If anything, this story made it stronger. He definitely wasn't the average soldier.

* * *

That night as we made camp, I asked Impa if she'd distract Sir Rhys for awhile. Impa, loyal as ever, didn't even ask why, though she did cast a knowing look over towards Link. I didn't hear what excuse she made to Rhys, but when Rhys walked over to Link to explain their departure, Link didn't seem happy about it.

They walk away leaving Link and I alone. He sat next to the fire, his body turned away from me.

"You can't ignore me anymore," I call over to him. "It seems fate's thrown us together."

Links scoffs.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't call it fate." I start at his voice. I hadn't imagined it to be so deep. He really isn't a child anymore "Given that you've arranged every moment of this trip."

I stop a gasp at my lips. How could he know that? I played this perfectly, never once mentioning Link. He was my father's decision as referred to by his generals. I was not connected to choosing him.

When I recover, I scoff back, as if the idea is silly. "I had nothing to do with-"

"Don't pretend," he says, cutting me off and turning his body toward me.

My anger rises at his impudence. "Do not act as if you know who I am," I command.

He looks into my eyes for the first time in over a year. "But I do."

The intensity in his eyes causes part of me to believe him, as absurd an idea as it is. He couldn't possibly know me. This was the first time we had spoken in years.

He looks over at the fire, allowing me back my power of speech. "Then why do you work so hard to avoid me and then ignore me when you can't? What did I do to make you hate me?" My voice cracked a bit on that last question, and I hated myself for it.

His gaze doesn't shift from the fire. "Nothing that I blame you for."

"Then why?"

He ignores me.

I struggle not to let out a scream of frustration. Why can't he just be straight with me? I just wanted a simple answer. "Link, I will not cease until you've given me a satisfactory explanation. If that means bugging you every night we travel, I'll do it. If that means extending this trip, I'll do it. Even if it means requesting you as part of my official guard, I'll do it. So why don't you save us both a lot of time and frustration and tell me why."

His eyes close and his head bows in defeat. "Zel-Princess, I promise you'll be much happier if you drop this."

I wonder at the near name slip, but my attention soon focuses on the fact that his resolve is dropping. "I need to know," I say.

He turns to me, and his eyes meet mine in warning. "You won't like my answer."

"So be it."

He drops his head again with a sigh. "You might as well make yourself comfortable. It's a long story."

I hurry to sit next to him, excited though a bit nervous to finally have my answer.

He runs a hand through his hair as he struggles to begin. "You remember my warning all those years ago?" he asks. "When I said I knew what would happen because I lived in a world where it did?"

I nod.

"Well that was true. I did live in a world where Ganondorf ruled. But I wasn't actually around for most of it. When I touched the Master Sword, it deemed me not physically capable of defeating the King of Evil, so it locked me into a state of stasis for seven years. It's hard to describe what it felt like, but try to imagine yourself at eleven waking up one day in the body you have now."

I tried, but my mind couldn't quite wrap around the idea. Though I suppose that was the point.

"It was... disconcerting to say the least. Add on top of that the whole land plunging into darkness: Castletown destroyed, Zora's Domain trapped in ice, Death Mountain ready to erupt, and monsters roaming freely. But horrible as it all was, I had to deal with it. Little by little, it got better. I started getting used to my new body, and slowly I tried to fix Hyrule. There were a lot of roadblocks. I nearly died more than a dozen times, but I was lucky. Eventually I took on the King of Evil himself, and I won.

"I can't tell you how relieved I felt that it was all over. Hyrule could finally return to its former glory with the princess seizing her rightful place on the throne."

I held so many questions in as he spoke, but here I couldn't help myself. I wasn't next in line. That duty fell to my elder brother. "Don't you mean prince?"

He shook his head sadly. "The whole royal family perished during Ganondorf's takeover with the exception of Zelda." He looked at me for a second before his eyes darted back to the fire. "She helped me, you know. I had a lot of help, but she did the most. I thought we could rebuild the kingdom together, but she had other plans. She wanted to send me back.

"That's not what I wanted, but as you can see, I lost that fight. With her ocarina, she sent me back in time to the point right before we met. If waking up suddenly an adult was bad, doing so as a child was so much worse. I had been one of the most revered people in all the land, and in an instant, I was reduced to a mere child. An orphaned eleven year old commands the respect of no one. Every relationship I had built in the throes of war was gone. I was a stranger to my friends. I became a man during those war-torn years, but I was trapped in the body of a child. Do you know what that feels like? Can you even imagine?"

My eyes met the ground. No I couldn't, but it sounded horrible.

"So after making sure history didn't repeat itself, I left Hyrule. I couldn't stand the thought of starting all over. I traveled around for awhile, only ever staying in a place if I was needed. It was all I could do; I was so filled with anger over what I had lost. After a few years, that anger cooled and I yearned for home. I lived in Zora's Domain then Death Mountain for around six months to once again forge the relationships I had made in that alternate world.

"I turned sixteen near the end of that year and realized I was finally old enough to join Hyrule's army. I'm not a man of many talents, but I do have one thing I'm good at. I can fight, maybe better than anyone else in the world. And if I was living in Castletown, I thought maybe I could rekindle our friendship."

I look up in surprise. Is that what he had wanted those first few months when he stared me down?

"I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't because... because I.."

His face scrunches as he tries to find the words, but I decide to do him a kindness and say them for him. It seems clear to me now why he acted the way he did. "Because you blame me for what she did, for sending you back."

He looks up at me, curiosity in his eyes. "That's not it."

His words surprise me. That had to be it. It made complete sense. He hated that she sent him back, and while I may not have done it, he couldn't help but see us as the same. I could respect that.

"Look," he says, running a hand through his hair again, "you're a great person." I raised an eyebrow, not sure at all where he was going with this. "You're kind and wise and diligent and resourceful and crazy smart. Honestly, there are probably few people in Hyrule that are your equal. I personally think you'd make a better monarch than your brother, nothing against him.

A warmth spreads through my chest at each compliment. I'm not sure why he's saying all these things, but it felt nice to hear, especially from him.

"I tell you all this because I want you to fully understand what I mean when I say that you're a mere shadow of her."

My eyebrows crinkle in confusion as my heart sinks to my stomach. Her? Does he mean me from that other reality? What is he saying? That I don't compare to her?

His eyes shine as he starts describing her. "She was the most amazing person I've ever met. They say that great men are forged in fire. Well she was forged in hell itself. That world was a nightmare, and she lost more than anyone: her kingdom, her home, her family, her identity. Yet she didn't become bitter or jaded, she just became stronger. She guided me through my whole journey, always one step ahead of me." He paused for a minute to take in a shaky breath. "I loved her.

"That's why I've ignored you. Because when I see you, my brain fools me for the tiniest second into thinking you're her, and then my heart breaks all over again. It hurts to look at you. My gut wrenches when I hear your voice."

I was wrong. It wasn't anger that filled his eyes when I entered the room; it was pain. Compassion stirred inside me, but my anger squelched it. What made her better than me? Weren't we basically the same?

"How do you know?" I ask.

He looks up in confusion.

"How do you know that she's better than me? This is the first real conversation we've ever had. Why do you presume to know me?"

He hesitated, but saw it was best not to argue. "I watched you intently for three months. I never claimed a perfect knowledge, but what I saw was enough to convince me of your differences."

I hated that he thinks I don't measure up to this ideal version of myself. It made my blood boil. Spitefully, I say, "So what flaws did you see? What are all the ways that she's better than me?"

Link's face falls in regret. "I'm sorry. Let's forget this-"

"No," I interrupt forcefully. "Let's hear it. Give me the list that makes her superior." My instincts shout that this is a mistake, but I am too full of rage to care.

Link is obviously very uncomfortable, but he sees from my expression that I won't let this go and sighs in defeat. "The war taught her patience and humility. She spent almost all her time trying to help others. She had no interest in superficial or trivial things, and I never once heard her put someone else down to make herself feel better. In fact, she often did the opposite."

My cheeks flush as I realize what he's probably talking about. He must have heard me gossiping with some of the ladies of the court as we criticized some of the other women's fashion decisions. It usually made me feel uncomfortable, but on occasion, usually when my self-confidence was low, I would add a derogatory remark or two.

I hide my embarrassment under my anger. I need to lash back out at him, but I haven't spent enough time with him to learn his specific flaws, so I decide instead to brush his criticism off. I stand and say, "I don't know why I'm listening to this. What do you know? You are beneath me."

"I wasn't," he said softly, staring into the fire. His implication can't have been clearer. _She_ never treated him that way. "Neither was anyone else." He whispered that last part longingly.

Shame sweeps over me, and I turn away from him quickly and hurry to my tent. _Don't listen to him_, I think. _He's a lowly soldier; you are the princess._ Tears rush to my eyes as I try desperately to deny his words. _You are the princess_.

* * *

_A/N: This was a weird idea that went a completely different direction than I expected, but parts of it intrigued me, so I wrote it down. It's not really what I'd consider a normal story for me since it's kind of tragic and really angsty, but I figured I'd share just in case anyone else liked it. I'm not expecting much of a response, but I'd be willing to continue it if there's interest. Thanks so much for reading, and I'd appreciate any feedback you have to offer._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Impa asks. "You've been awfully quiet today."

I look up at her through red, bleary eyes. My night of sleep could be described as fitful at best. Link's words refused to exit my mind. Not that waking up to a new day was helping. The only clarity it's brought is shame over the way I responded.

"Impa, am I a good person?"

She looks startled at the question. "Of course you are, my princess. And quite frankly, I take issue with anyone who says differently," she says, shooting Link a dirty look.

I should defend him, but her threat barely even registers as I am so consumed in thought. "But I could be better, right?"

"I suppose," she says warily. "As could we all. But nobody can be perfect."

"I'm not talking perfection." I struggle to phrase what I mean in a way she can understand. "How do you know if you're living up to your potential? Is there any way to know if you're falling short?"

She took a moment to consider my words. "I don't think any of us can know that for sure. All you can do is keep trying your best."

I look straight ahead and start thinking aloud. "But what if I haven't been trying my best? What if I've grown content with where and who I am? When I compare myself to my peers in court, I feel pretty good, but what if they're the wrong measuring stick? Maybe this whole time I should have been trying for a higher standard."

Impa's face turns sympathetic. "I think you're being too hard on yourself, my dear."

I turn to her and look at her hard. "You told me years ago that it is the goddess given duty of every citizen to be the best they can be." I pause for a moment as the truth seeps in. "Impa, I think I've been failing my duty."

Impa's eyes are full of sadness. She wants to comfort me, but she doesn't know what to say. That's okay. I prefer silence to false comfort.

My eyes narrow in focus as I finally admit what I need to do. "I want to close the margin between who I am and who I could be."

"How do you plan to do that?"

A bare smile appears on my face as I admit, "I'm not sure." The smile disappears as I find Link ahead of me. "But I suppose I have to start somewhere."

I urge my horse faster to catch up to Link. He flinches when I approach. I'm not sure if it's because he thinks I'm going to yell at him again or because I'm not her.

"Look Link, I..." I sigh. This is harder than I thought. "I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong to say those things, and I was wrong to press you. I should have trusted your judgement. I shouldn't have arranged this trip in the first place. I won't bug you anymore, and we only have to see each other as needed for the rest of the trip. I'm sorry for making you relive that."

I start to pull my horse back to keep my word, when Link calls out, "Wait." I whip my head toward him, but he hasn't turned back, he's still looking straight ahead. "Since we're on this trip together anyway, we can talk if you want. If it's not too much to ask though, would you mind altering your voice and keeping your horse a little back? I'm sure that's rude to ask, especially of a princess, but..."

Excitement rushes through me, his peculiar request notwithstanding. There's so much I wanted to ask him, to learn from him.

"Those terms are perfectly acceptable," I say with a slightly lowered voice.

He stiffens, and I wonder what I've done now. "Maybe higher instead?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, but determine it's still worth it to hear about some of his adventures. "You know," I say in voice about a half octave higher than normal, "pushing the limit like this is the reason we have to travel with Sir Rhys."

He scoffs, but my voice doesn't seem to throw him this time, so I figure it's fine. "Sir Rhys is an empty threat," he says. "If they were really going to jail me for my insolence, they would have done it my first month in the army."

His words surprise me. I didn't realize there had been more than the one incident. "What did you do?"

"The first couple of weeks are set aside for basic training, which is all well and good, but after that, you're supposed to specialize in one area. They saw my skill with a bow and wanted me to become an archer, but I fought them. I wanted to be on the front lines, not hiding in the back. I frustrated them, but then I challenged that if any man could beat me in a fight with any other weapon, I'd do what they wanted. They accepted, thinking they could teach me humility.

"They must have thrown about fifteen different guys at me, some that were bigger than me, some that were faster, some that had years more experience. But none of that mattered because none of them were better than me. When I was done, I, uh, ha, was feeling pretty cocky, and I approached the commander and told him to arm me with a sword and shield, bow and quiver, spears, knives, explosives, and any other weapon he had. I told him to load me up, put me at the front, and let me loose. 'Let me show you exactly what I can do,' I said. He finally agreed, I think mostly in the hopes that I'd get myself killed and no longer be his headache.

"Obviously that didn't happen, and now I'm just hoping General Irat finally gives in and recommends me for knighthood."

"Why do you want to be knighted?" I ask. "I mean, any other soldier, I get it, but you could have had that honor or more all those years ago. What changed?"

There's a moment of silence before he says, "I didn't want a title back then because I already had one. Drawing the master sword made me the Hero of Time. Putting a Sir or Lord before my name doesn't really compare to that, does it? I held onto a lot of rage at not being that anymore. I didn't want anything from anyone; I just wanted to sulk.

"But now that I have a little distance from being sent back, I realize that a knighthood comes with freedom I'll never have as a normal soldier. I'l be able to do as I please when I don't have specific orders to fight. It'll be the best situation for everyone."

I nod, forgetting he can't see me. My mind turns back to what he said about being so full of anger. Before I fully realize what I'm saying, I ask, "Did you know she was going to send you back?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wish I could take them back. He won't want to talk to me, even with the limits he imposed, if I keep making him relive that time.

I try to take my words back, but he stops me. "I'll answer. Yes, I did know."

"Why'd do you let her do it then?" I ask, my mouth working faster than my brain. "Could you not stop her?"

There's silence, making me think I've pushed too far this time. I wish I could see his expression. A couple minutes of worry pass before he finally speaks. "I held the instrument of my undoing in my hands. I could have kept it from her, destroyed it even, and she would have had no way to send me back. She knew I didn't want to go, so she tried to reason with me.

"First, she said she wanted to send me back to retrieve the years that were stolen from me. Like I cared about that. Adolescence is about finding yourself, but I knew who I was, and I was happy with where I was at. So then she argued that if I went back, I could stop Ganondorf before he wrought such evil throughout the land. Everyone who died from his tyranny could have another chance. I could keep this land and its people from all of that destruction.

"That argument had me wavering. It seemed so selfish to stay for my own happiness at the cost of everyone else's. What actually broke my resolve though, was her last plea. 'I won't have to suffer,' she said." Link shakes his head as he swallows hard. "How could I say no after that? She had lost so much, and I had the chance to give it all back. I could save her from all that pain. Her happiness was far more important to me than my own, so I let her send me back."

The defeat in his voice during the last part makes my heart swell with sympathy. What an impossible choice to make. It makes me even more grateful that my older brother will inherit the throne. I never want to have to make those choices between my own happiness and what's best for Hyrule.

"You know what's funny about that whole thing though?" he asks in a tone that leads me to believe the answer won't be funny at all. "Even excluding what it did to me, I'm not sure I made the right choice."

I don't understand his meaning. Taking out what happened to him, everyone was better off for not living through that war. _He's_ the one who called that world a nightmare.

"How so?"

He laughs a humorless laugh. "Sounds crazy right? I didn't feel that way when I first got back. In fact, my one solace in coming back was seeing all the suffering I prevented. Men I knew whose only ambition seemed to be to drink themselves to death after losing their families were working again, playing with their kids, loving their wives. Every time I saw that, I thought, _I did that_. It eased the pain at least a little. The results I could see as I left Hyrule were all good.

"But that wasn't a fair comparison, was it? I was comparing the two seven years premature. That thought occurred to me right around the time I decided to come back. I knew it was still a couple years early, but I was excited to see how far all my former friends had come without all the misery those years of war doled out.

"You know what I saw? There was this one guy during the war, one of the hardest workers I've ever met. He lost his wife during the takeover, and seven years later when I met him, he still couldn't stop talking about her. He told me he wanted to be the man she always knew he could be, that he was making up for the years he took her for granted. Though seven years had passed, I never saw him even look at another woman. He was still so in love with her.

"I sat down next to him at a bar about a year ago, asked him about his life. All he did was complain about his wife always nagging him and not accepting him for who he was. The next night I caught him cheating on her. I guess he wasn't kidding about taking her for granted.

"This other guy, Paul, he saved my life. He was born some kind of noble, but nobility ceased to mean anything after the takeover. Regardless, he was a leader, and I had the highest respect for him. He made sure anyone who fought by him was taken care of.

"But he's a noble now; he's never known anything different. When I tried to talk to him, he didn't want anything to do with me. Apparently he doesn't associate with low status people like me.

"During the war, I watched people take complete strangers into their homes just because they had nowhere else to go. Here I watch people avert their eyes as they pass the homeless. Back there I watched former enemies fight side by side. Here I watch families start blood feuds for the pettiest reasons.

"I could make a whole list of examples like that. And the more I've seen, the more my opinion on suffering's changed. I used to think that saving someone from suffering was the most noble thing a person could do. But now... What if that means stifling a person's growth? What if that means making a person worse than they could be? I'm beginning to believe that suffering is a necessary part of growth. Not in the obvious we all have to face challenges to learn and grow way, but I think people who are naturally strong, people who have the most potential, they can't reach it without experiencing true pain. Pain purifies the best of us."

Every sentence he utters stings my heart. He masked his meaning behind stories of others, but I have no doubt I was at the forefront of his mind when he spoke of prevented suffering stifling a person's growth. The strongest, the best need it? Hadn't he called her the most amazing person he had ever met? I am that wasted potential. But did I have to be?

"So you believe a person can't become better by choice but only circumstance?"

Try as I might, I couldn't quite keep the desperation out of my voice. I needed so badly for him to deny it.

"No." I let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose with enough desire and will, a person could better themselves. But that path's a lot harder. It's so easy to grow complacent with where we are, and complacency is the enemy of progress. Most people need a reason to change, and I think more often than not, pain is the best catalyst. We improve either when we challenge ourselves or when challenges meet us, but most of us are more than willing to wait. Self-improvement sounds nice and all, but it's easy to balk when the realities of everyday life get in the way."

I ponder his words for a moment. "So if I wanted to change..."

Link stiffens as if he just realized our conversation was not purely theoretical. "I said what I did only because you pressed. Forget it. You're fine as you are."

Indignation ran through my body. "And if I don't want to settle for fine?" I hear a sharp intake of breath and realize I forgot to higher my voice for the question. I roll my eyes. What a baby. "I'm not doing this on your account, so relax. But it seems you've given this topic a fair amount of thought, so answer me this. What is the greatest obstacle to my improvement in your mind?"

Though I can't see his face, I could feel him internally debating whether or not to answer me. Then his shoulders slump slightly and I know I've won. "The castle," he says.

His answer surprises me. "What do you mean?"

"In the castle you are protected, sheltered. There are limitations on the experiences you can have, on the people you can meet. You can't grow in that kind of environment, not more than you already have anyway. You really want to become better? You'll have to challenge yourself in ways you've never experienced. You can't do that from the confines of your castle."

I knew he had thought about it. Though his answer distresses me. The castle is my home, I've never known any other. The longest I've ever been away is less than two weeks. Could I really leave it indefinitely? Could I even get permission?

Amidst all my trepidation, I hear Link's voice in my head. _You're a mere shadow of her_. My resolve strengthens. Of course this would be hard. There will always be a million reasons to give up, to decide I was good enough. If I truly wanted to reach my potential, I couldn't bow to any of them.

* * *

The task of becoming better is so vague that I decide to specify. My father always told me that the best way to improve at something is to measure your progress, so I decide to write down the areas I want to work on. I write Patience, Humility, Service, and Superficiality across the page. Those are the qualities Link mentioned that make the other Zelda superior in his mind. Not that I was trying to be her; I never could be nor do I want to. I never want to suffer as she did, no matter Link's thoughts on the matter.

I write those four qualities over and over, leaving a paragraph's worth of space between them. I plan to fill these sheets at the end of each day, marking my progress in each category. I still have a lot to figure out, but at least it's a start.

* * *

Ruto is waiting to greet me when we arrive the next day. If there weren't others around, I would have skipped formality and hugged her in greeting, but as it is, I lower myself into a practiced curtsy. Sir Ralis bows while Link rests a fist over his heart and lowers his head in the customary Zora gesture of respect.

Ruto's eyes flash in surprised recognition when she sees Link. I suppose that shouldn't come as a shock. He did live here for a few months, and Zora royalty live among their people. How well they know each other is a mystery to be solved at another time.

After greeting each other, the day passes by quickly. There are so many formalities for even a simple visit like this. And as much as I like Ruto, her father can never do anything fast. I'm not sure he knows the meaning of the word. The welcome he arranged for me was very thoughtful and appreciated, but I am incredibly grateful when he is finally called away to attend to affairs of state.

His departure meant Ruto and I can finally be alone (my companions had all enviably found excuses to leave much earlier). She dismisses everyone else, and we can finally act like the friends we are.

"Remember," I ask as soon as there's no one within earshot, "when we were younger and we could run off together after the most basic introductions?"

Ruto nods with a nostalgic smile. "Fondly. Though today was excessive. My father really wants to make sure you return with a glowing report of your treatment while in our care. The war to the south has been creeping closer to us, making him nervous. He wants to ensure the continued alliance between our nations in case we are dragged into the conflict."

My lips turn down in a frown. "I've only heard the conflict in the south described as skirmishes."

A few emotions flash through her eyes, including what I think are surprise and envy. "Things have escalated. Your father and brother are fully apprised of the situation, no doubt. But you didn't come here to talk politics." Her ultra thin eyebrows furrowed. "Actually I don't know why you _are_ here."

I laugh wryly. "Can't I just want to visit my friend whom I haven't seen in over a year?"

Ruto's mouth quirks. "Sure."

I relent under her unbelieving gaze. "Another poorly thought out scheme gone wrong. I'd rather not talk about it."

She nods in assent and says, "Though I very much doubt it was poorly thought out. You've always been quite the brilliant schemer. But we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Instead, let's talk about the fact that the hero from your stories all those years ago is your bodyguard."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I had told her that story years ago with only a brief description of how he looked. "You recognize him?"

"The boy clad in green who shows no fear? He may not wear that same tunic now, but he lived in our domain for six months in that awful garb. It didn't take long for me to suspect he was the boy from your stories. He's matured since he lived with us, but not beyond recognition. Though I must admit, I'm hurt. After all the time I spent listening to you go on about him, you don't let me know that he came back to you?"

A bitter laugh escapes my throat. "Oh Ruto, always imagining romance when it doesn't exist. Did you not notice the way Link basically refuses to look at me? The only feelings he has towards me are those of resentment. He's here because my father commanded it, nothing more."

I can see all the questions bubbling inside her, but with an uncharacteristic amount of self-control, she pushes them down, sparing me the uncomfortable topic. "Then he is is even dumber than I thought possible. At least _I_ have sense enough to cherish your company for as long as you're here. When do you return to Castletown?"

I smile in gratitude. Ruto is a good friend. Though my smile disappears as I consider her question. "I don't know that I will."

Ruto's eyes narrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I look deep into her eyes, willing her to understand the feelings that still have me confused. "I'm not sure I understand who I am anymore," I confess. "I've always been so sure of myself, of my purpose. But now..." I shake my head. "I wonder if maybe I'm more than I've become. Have you ever felt like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the next ruler of my people. That's always been enough for me. Though to be honest, I've always been a little jealous of you."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Truly?"

"You've lived with all the perks of royal life without the weight of responsibility of being heir. You have your father, the most powerful man in the land, completely wrapped around your finger. He'll never marry you off against your will. Can you not see why, to an observer at least, your life seems blessed?"

"Maybe that's the problem. I've been so sheltered my whole life. I think I need to experience life away from my father's protection."

I can see she doesn't understand, that she thinks me foolish, but she doesn't voice any of those thoughts. "So where will you go?"

I look down at the ground. "I haven't planned that far. I want to go somewhere I won't be recognized, somewhere I can be useful. I want to go somewhere I'll be challenged."

"That doesn't sound like a place your father would allow you to go."

A smile plays at my lips. "Details."

Ruto can't help the chuckle that leaves her throat. She's heard those words every time I had some new grand scheme when we were younger. "I suppose your rebellious phase is long overdue. Though yours sounds much less fun than mine."

I grin. "You mean becoming infatuated with any and every man you couldn't have? I'll take mine, thanks."

Her mouth turns down in a mock frown. "Be nice. Otherwise I won't help you."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Help me?"

Ruto's face held a look of triumph. "You're looking for a place where you won't be recognized, where you can be useful, and where you'll be challenged?" Her smirk spreads. "I think I've just figured out your details."

* * *

_7/21_

_Patience: Severely tested today. King Zora was even more tedious than usual. I didn't say anything, but I thought many unkind things, and I often looked at Ruto in exasperation._

_Humility: I left Link alone today. I was urged to command him several times out of pride, but I held back._

_Service: I dropped a few coins in a beggar's cup. The act is so small, I hesitate to include it, but nothing else comes to mind._

_Superficiality: Ruto and I spoke of many shallow things today. If anything, I regressed._

_Conclusions: Any progress I made is miniscule. Must try harder tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I debated with myself for awhile whether the Ruto part should be in this chapter or the next, but ultimately I decided I want to turn this into a full story, so I see no reason to wait. I haven't written a story so philosophical before, so please let me know if you have any questions or if anything I wrote was unclear. **

**I really didn't expect much of a response to this story, so I really appreciate all the positive feedback so far. In my other story, Strangers, I could usually guess the parts people would like/dislike, but I honestly have no clue for this one, so I'd love to know your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
